


In The Dragon's Jaws

by DarkCorridor



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorridor/pseuds/DarkCorridor
Summary: A pair of short, unrelated Valentine/Double writings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In The Dragon's Jaws

Valentine noted that the look on Double's face whenever it returned long enough to "normal" during sex was the exact same expression she wore as when she killed. Valentine knew that Double never really enjoyed sex, but rather just saw herself as playing with her food. Whenever she scratched Valentine's back in false ecstasy, she was stopping herself from sinking in claws and rending Valentine in two. Whenever the pair kissed, Double held back from snaking her tongue down Valentine's throat and suffocating her, or filling her lungs until they burst. When they tossed and turned in bed, entangled in each other's arms and Valentine felt immense strain as if she were caught in a crocodile's death roll; Double was merely experimenting with just how much she could pull at Valentine before she would displace her limbs from their sockets.  
...  
Valentine watched Double in what she could only guess to be sleep. The shape of the blonde woman beside her was nearly motionless, there was no rise and fall of her breast or the sound of breath coming from her mouth and nose. Valentine gently touched her, Double's skin was unnaturally smooth and clammy and the heat of her body was exactly the same all over. As Valentine returned her hand to herself, she recoiled in disgust at what she had earlier done. She had not only given the lives of her colleagues and companions to this monster, but now also herself. All while gaining nothing in return. Valentine knew no more about the nature of the Skull Heart than she did months- even years before. Her entire body ached, but it was the sinking feeling in her heart and stomach that troubled her the most.


End file.
